The Tissue Procurement and Culture Core will support investigation broadly within the Program by processing tissues and providing cultures of colon epithelium ranging from normal to fully transformed cells. Well- characterized growth protocols for colonic epithelial cells will be used to establish cultured from all biopsies obtained. These will include specimens derived from normal colon, from adenomas and from carcinomas. Of specific concern is to develop cell cultures from patients with APC, HNPC and sporadic polyps and malignancies. In addition, this Core will be responsible for analyzing antigenic markers of colon differentiation in the resulting populations, so as to provide the analytical laboratories with well-characterized populations for their research efforts.